robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Semi-Final 2
The Fifth Wars - Semi-Final 2 was one of two Semi-Finals to decide which two of six semi-finalists would progress to the Grand Final. The Semi-Finals had three initial battles, with a Losers Melee to decide which robot would receive a second chance. The three winners and the winner of the Losers Melee would then pair up to decide which two robots would progress through. The episode featuring Semi-Final 2 was originally broadcast on October 25, 2002 on BBC2. Round 1 *Wheely Big Cheese vs Dominator 2 At first, the two robots avoided each other. Eventually, Dominator 2 drove under Wheely Big Cheese, but was unable to use the axe. Giving chase, Wheely Big Cheese managed to get under Dominator 2 and flipped it several feet upwards into the air before Dominator came crashing down. Wheely Big Cheese then flipped Dominator 2 onto its own axe, leaving the spiked head stuck on the arena floor and preventing it from self-righting properly. However, at that moment, Wheely Big Cheese lost drive to one of its wheels. Dominator 2 finally self-righted and slammed into Wheely Big Cheese, hitting it with its axe. Not long afterwards, the other wheel lost drive, Refbot counted Wheely Big Cheese out and Dominator 2 went through. Winner: Dominator 2 *Hypno-Disc vs Firestorm 3 While Hypno-Disc waited for its flywheel to get up to speed, Firestorm 3 attacked and bounced off the mighty weapon of Hypno-Disc, becoming immobilised with just one hit. Hypno-Disc continued to attack but the damage was already done and Firestorm 3 was counted out by Refbot and pitted by Sir Killalot. Winner: Hypno-Disc *Pussycat vs Panic Attack Panic Attack started strongly and pushed Pussycat around the arena and into the CPZ, but Pussycat escaped before the house robots showed up and Panic Attack was attacked by the incoming Sgt. Bash and Shunt. Panic Attack escaped and tried to attack Pussycat, but damage was caused to its side skirts by Pussycat's spinning blade. Pussycat was much quicker than its opponent and continued to damage Panic Attack for the rest of the battle. Both robots were mobile at the end and the judges went for Pussycat. Winner: Pussycat Losers Melee *Wheely Big Cheese vs Firestorm 3 vs Panic Attack The three robots slammed into one another tentatively at first, unable to really get a good grip on one another. Wheely Big Cheese then flipped Panic Attack around, but not over. However, this affected Panic Attack's drive, preventing it from moving freely. Firestorm 3 slammed into Wheely Big Cheese several times and flipped it against the arena wall. Wheely Big Cheese tried to escape, but got stuck underneath the arena grinder. Firestorm 3 then attacked Panic Attack, who suddenly then came back to life. Firestorm 3 got underneath Panic Attack, but was unable to flip it. Meanwhile, Wheely Big Cheese had broken down again and Refbot counted it out. Panic Attack managed to get underneath and lift Firestorm 3 at the end of the battle, but Firestorm 3 was awarded the judges decision in the end. Winner: Firestorm 3 Round 2 *Dominator 2 vs Hypno-Disc Dominator 2 started quickly and attacked Hypno-Disc but once the flywheel was up to speed Hypno-Disc attacked and damaged Dominator 2. Hypno-Disc came in on the attack again and caused more damage to the side of the machine, leaving Dominator 2 able only to spin around in circles. With Dominator 2 unable to move properly, Hypno-Disc sat back and refrained from attacking for the rest of the battle as the damage had already been done. The crowd didn't like it and the judges declared it the most boring fight they'd ever witnessed on Robot Wars, but Hypno-Disc had done enough to win the battle on their decision. Winner: Hypno-Disc *Pussycat vs Firestorm 3 Firestorm 3 started strongly and pushed Pussycat around the arena and into the arena wall. Firestorm 3 continued to push Pussycat around and lifted it up into the air with its flipper. Firestorm 3 then slammed Pussycat into the pit release button and continued to push and flip Pussycat around the arena. Firestorm 3 was then attacked by Shunt late on and stopped moving, but it started up again and both robots survived to the end of the battle. The decision went to the judges and they went for Firestorm 3. Winner: Firestorm 3 Category:The Fifth Wars